james potter le demi dieux sorcier
by chloe24juin24
Summary: 2 monde se rancontre les sorcier est les demi dieux . James potter sorcier m'aider aussi demi dieux . Quand la magi rencontre les dieux
1. 1un départ mouvementer

PDV James  
Je rentre dans le train pensant au mois que je viens de passer à la colonie des sangs mêlés.  
Oui, moi James Potter, je suis un demi dieu, Fils d'Arès. Le seul demi dieu sorcier. Vous devez trouver ça cool, non car mes deux mondes sont en guerre. Les sorciers celui-qu-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom-car-son-nom-est-maudit-mais-c'est-pas-vrai-car-si-il-veut-un-nom-maudit-il-n'a-qu'a-aller-voir-les-dieux (Voldy quoi), je sais c'est long, et les dieux c'est Cronos. Le pire c'est que ces deux méchants se sont associés ensemble pour détruire la Terre. Cool. « James, ici, dit Sirius, ça s'est passé comment ton mois en Amérique ?  
-Bien, répondit James, comme toujours.  
-Tu es allé en Amérique pour faire quoi ? dit une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille..  
-Lily, il part en Amérique un mois pendant les vacances d' été à chaque fois depuis qu'il a 11 ans. » dit Remus.  
Je ne les ai pas vu arriver mais tant pis. Dans le monde des sorciers, mes meilleurs amis sont Sirius, Remus et Peter et chez les demis dieux ce sont Annabeth, Percy, Nico et Thalia.  
« James, JAMES, et ho JAMES ! dit Remus.  
-Oui quoi ? » pourquoi m'ont -il crié dessus se demanda James (tu ne peux pas changer de narrateur comme ça)  
-Tes parent sont à la fenêtre, me dit Lily.  
-Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ? me dis-je quand je les vis. Moi qui pensait que j'allais avoir un début d'année tranquille !  
PDV Sirius

James est sur le quai mais il est 10h55, pourquoi il part. Il va voir deux personnes. Ho pourquoi il sort un épée et des arcs ? J'ai manqué un épisode le train part et il n'est toujours pas monté « JAMES » il me regarde me fait coucou mais ne monte pas il se retourne et attaque les deux personnes.  
PDV James  
Ils sont partis c'est bon je vais voir mes parents.  
« Papa, maman, je me retourne et leur saute dessus et je dis : je vous aime mais je vais à la colonie cette année car ils ont besoin de moi et puis la colonie va à Poudlard cette année, mais j'y vais en temps que demi dieu pas en sorcier. Je vous aime.

Merci a Miisss


	2. 2 la colonie es sang mêle

Chapitre 2 : la colonie des sang mêlés  
Les quitter pour aller à Poudlard, ça va . Mais pour la colonie, non car ils ont peur pour moi. Je me bats pour ma vie. Arrivé à la colonie en Amérique en transplanant (j ai le permis quoi) une furie blonde sauta sur moi.  
« ANNABETH, cria James, tu m'as fait peur. Mais ça va pas !  
C'est que je m'attendais à te voir à Poudlard, rigola-t-elle. Mais pourquoi tu es pas dans le train dis-moi ?  
Tu vois que je suis entre dedans mais je me suis fait attaquer. dit James . Mes affaires y sont parties sans moi.  
Viens, on va voir Chiron pour lui dire que tu viens à Poudlard avec nous » ! Dit Annabeth  
Au passage nous rencontrons Percy et Nico en train de faire un combat.  
- « CHIRON , James est là ! Crient-ils tous ensemble.  
Surpris Chiron se retourna et me demanda : Tu devrais pas être à Poudlard toi ?  
-Si mais je me suis fait attaquer, je suis resté mais pas ma valise. Elle est partie . Expliqua James  
Donc on part pour Poudlard demain tu fais quoi ? Sorcier ou demi dieux , James ? Demanda Chiron.  
Demi dieu avant tout Chiron, mais j'aimerais pouvoir passer mes ASPIC a la fin de l année affirma James  
Quoi que tu fasses on sera avec toi James, dit Chiron. Allez amusez-vous demain on part.  
Merci Chiron, bonjour M D, disent-ils.  
L'après-midi et la soirée passèrent et ma dernière petite sœur de 3 ans, sa mère est morte en la sauvant d'un monstre devant moi. Depuis je la protège. Sa mère était une sorcière de sang pur. Elle est blonde aux yeux d'un vert semblable à Lily  
Le lendemain matin était le grand jour pour les demi dieux nous allons à Poudlard . On a rendez vous a 8 heures au bus pour ensuite aller à l'Aéroport de New York. Nous somme partis. Je retourne à Poudlard, mais pas en temps que sorcier, mais de demi dieu !

Merci a Miisss


	3. 3 mcgonagal

PDV McGonagall

Le professeur Mcgonagall était surprise, Albus l'avait envoyé aller chercher des demis dieux à Londres. Albus lui avant demander d'aller chercher au chodron baveur 30 enfant et 1 homme pour poudellard Elle était donc au point de rendez-vous . Et quand ils arrive elle le vit James Potter devant elle avec une petite fille, elle s'exclama:" M Potter ! Pourquoi N'êtes vous pas venu à Poudlard ?  
- Professeur Mcgonagall, comment allez vous ? répondit-il.  
- Bien, mais pourriez-vous répondre à ma question ?  
- Madame, je suis rentré dans le train mais mes parents m'ont appelé pour me prévenir que des et je suis aller les voir, donc pour protéger les élèves, je suis sorti du train. Vous devez avoir conpris je suis un demie dieux .  
- Bon, nous pouvons y aller. Tenez-vous bien nous allons tranplaner pour Poudlard.

PDV James

Arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, mes frères et sœurs regardent le village et le château en se rappelant sûrement les histoires que je leur ai raconté. Annabeth regarde le château avec admiration quant nous partons nous somme arriver prés du lac quant Percy dit : "Tu ne rigolais pas quand tu disais qu'il y avait un calamar géant dans le lac !  
- Je t'ai déjà parlé de Lily Evans, non ?  
- Oh que oui ! La fille aux cheveux de feu et au regard vert.  
- Tu sais que je suis amoureux d'elle ?  
- Oui.. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
- Une fois, je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi et elle m'a dit qu'elle préférerait sortir avec le calamar !  
- NON ?! Sans blague ?"  
Nous sommes arrivés devant une grande porte et le professeur Mcgonagall est entrée dans la Grande Salle et là je les vis Sirius, Remus, Peter et Lily , assis à la table des Griffondor. A ce moment-là, elle me vit et ses sourcils se froncèrent et les gars il se retourne et me regarde je leur sourit

-M potter vous allez dans mon bureau demain

merci a Miisss


End file.
